Many Things Can Happen at Camp
by Lyra36
Summary: Lizzie goes to camp, and is unhappy that Miranda can't go with her. Ethan and Kate will be there too, but one unexpected person comes to camp too and turns the summer upsidedown.
1. Packing and Saying Bye

Hey everyone, this is my first Lizzie fic! I've written other fics, but not a Lizzie one. Please R&R, with suggestions or criticism. Oh yeah, and I don't own the TV show.  
  
Lizzie slammed her suitcase shut. After three hours of packing, she was finished.  
  
"Oh no, Lizzie! You didn't pack this outfit! Open it again! You have to bring this one!" Miranda said.  
  
"NO!" Lizzie answered. "Miranda, that's the tenth time. I refuse to open this suitcase again. Half an hour turned into three hours because of your suggestions!"  
  
"Sorry, Lizzie. I just want you to look your best at camp. After all, Ethan Craft is going!"  
  
Lizzie and Miranda both shrieked in excitement, when Lizzie remembered something that made her good mood disappear.  
  
"Yeah, and so is Kate."  
  
"I forgot about that. I forgot Miss 'blond, popular, cheerleader' was going. Sorry, Lizzie."  
  
"I wish you were coming, Miranda. Now I don't have anyone to stick up for me around Kate!"  
  
"Well, Lizzie, looks like it's time for you to get over your fear of confrontation."  
  
"Like that will ever happen."  
  
"Come on, you know I had no choice! My parents are forcing me to go to Mexico. It's my stupid cousin's fifteenth birthday, and she's having that big party, remember? The one I talked about when Gordo was talking about barmitzfahs."  
  
"I thought you hated your cousin."  
  
"I do! I hate Conchita even more than I hate Kate and Claire! Conchita is a stuck-up, well, you know."  
  
"Isn't she the one you bit when you were four?"  
  
"Oh yeah! No wonder Conchita hates me so much. Well, I'll remember that one."  
  
Lizzie and Miranda went into hysterics remembering that story. Conchita and her family had gone to the Sanchez's one Christmas, and Conchita had stolen Miranda's new toy. Miranda had gone and bit Conchita she had been so angry.  
  
"Well, Miranda, you have to write me! I want to hear all about Mexico!"  
  
"Of course. You write about camp! Just think, the next time we see each other high school will be starting in three weeks!"  
  
"Don't remind me!"  
  
HONK! "Miranda, get out here! We'll miss the plane to Mexico! Come on, Conchita has been looking forward to seeing you!"  
  
Miranda groaned.  
  
"Bite her if she gets too snobby."  
  
Miranda laughed, and the two girls hugged goodbye. Miranda then ran down to the car, and the Sanchez's drove away.  
  
'Till high school then' Lizzie thought sadly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Lizzie woke up and got dressed. Today she was leaving for camp. Her mom had made a giant pancake breakfast, but Lizzie hardly ate any of it. At ten, her parents drove her to the YMCA, where the buses were waiting.  
  
"Oh, my little baby is going away from home for a summer!" Mrs. McGuire cried, and hugged and kissed Lizzie.  
  
"Mom, we're in public!" Lizzie hissed.  
  
"Yeah, Mom, you'll embarrass her in front of ETHAN!" Matt taunted.  
  
"Matt, leave your sister alone," Mr. McGuire snapped.  
  
"Now, write every day, you hear Lizzie? I want a letter to know if you're okay, or else I'll worry."  
  
"Mom, I'll be fine!"  
  
"CAMPERS, GET ON THE BUS!"  
  
"Oh, Lizzie, be careful at camp!"  
  
"I will, Mom. Don't worry!"  
  
Lizzie turned and dashed away to the bus, hoping no one had witnessed the scene with her mother.  
  
REVIEW! 


	2. The Ride to Camp

Thanks for reviewing everyone!  
  
Lizzie was sitting by herself and staring out the window. She watched the green scenery roll by, and frowned as she saw Kate and Ethan sitting next to each other. Kate was MAJORLY flirting with Ethan, and Lizzie felt disgusted every time she looked at it. So Lizzie was trying her hardest not to look at the back of the bus. Lizzie had tried to sit by Ethan, but Kate's quick, "Ethan, come here!" had caused him to walk over and sit by Kate. Lizzie wished she had someone to sit next to, but oh well.  
  
"Can I sit here?"  
  
Lizzie turned. Could it be?  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
He grinned. "Yes, Lizzie. Can I sit down now? Or is it reserved for someone else?"  
  
"If you mean Ethan, no. He's with Kate."  
  
"Just as well. Let the ones who will end up with meaningless lives sit with each other."  
  
"Gordo, why do you always have to have this, meaningless life opinion? I hate listening to it!"  
  
"Lizzie, it's the truth. One day, Kate and Ethan will be unimportant. Kate will probably be a teenage pregnancy, and Ethan will be in a gas station or McDonalds, asking, 'Would you like fries with that?' Lizzie, don't worry, everything will work out eventually."  
  
"It's just so hard to wait!"  
  
"Well, it'll be worth it in the end."  
  
The ride was long and boring. Lizzie fell asleep in the middle, with her head on Gordo's shoulder. He smiled down at her, and then glanced at Kate and Ethan, who were making out in the back of the bus. "Looks like at least one of my predictions is going to come true," he whispered. He stared at Lizzie again, taking in her golden hair. He touched her hair real quickly, and then let go because she moved a little. He had told Lizzie he was going to camp to shoot a documentary, but the real reason, well, he could never tell her that.  
  
"Hey, you!" the bus driver shouted at some kid. He had turned around and was hollering at two boys throwing things at each other. He stopped the bus, and pulled over to the side of the road faster than anyone would have expected. Lizzie stirred and woke up screaming, because to Gordo the movement of the bus was a bit scary, but to someone who had just woken up, it must be terrifying. Gordo put his arm around her shoulders, and told her it was okay.  
  
"OW! ETHAN, GET OFF OF ME!"  
  
The whole bus turned and saw Kate squashed against the bus wall by Ethan, and Gordo began cracking up. Lizzie turned also and laughed. Gordo then realized where his arm was, and pulled it away, hoping Lizzie hadn't noticed.  
  
"That's great!"  
  
Then the bus lurched to the side. "It's falling! The bus is falling!" Lizzie screamed.  
  
Gordo looked outside, and saw that the bus was falling over. He grabbed Lizzie and pulled her to his other side, and he was shocked at how easily he had moved her away from the side of impact.  
  
"Oh my god! We're all going to die!" Kate screamed.  
  
With a crash, the bus fell over, and skidded down the side of the road, till it stopped in front of a forest.  
  
Lizzie was screaming hysterically when the bus stopped moving, and Gordo didn't know what to do. He saw a top door on the bus, and he opened it. "Everyone climb out!"  
  
Lizzie somehow pulled herself out of the bus, and so did everyone else. Everyone was okay, except for a few bruises and terror. The bus driver had hit his head on the steering wheel and was unconscious.  
  
"Yo, Gordon? What do we do with the driver?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Um," Gordo said, unsure of what to do. He knew you shouldn't move an injured person, but the bus could explode or something worse. "We need to get him out of there."  
  
So Ethan and a few other guys moved the bus driver. "Does anyone have a phone?"  
  
"I do," Kate said weakly.  
  
Gordo began dialing the camp's number, and told the camp the whole story.  
  
"They'll be here in about half an hour. For now we need to move away from the bus and stay calm."  
  
The group listened, and they all walked about a quarter of a mile up the road. They began milling around in separate groups. Gordo looked for Lizzie, and noticed she was crying.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Oh god, Gordo! We nearly died!"  
  
Gordo didn't know what to do. "Lizzie, it's ok. Everything will be fine!"  
  
"I almost died, Gordo!"  
  
"Lizzie, shh!"  
  
She was going hysterical, and Gordo didn't blame her one bit. What Lizzie did next made the whole thing easy however. She leaned her head on Gordo's chest, and he held her close. "Shh, Lizzie. We'll all be fine. We'll be at camp soon, and then everything will be okay again."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Well, Mr. Gordon, nice work back there. You showed extreme courage, David."  
  
"I go by Gordo."  
  
"Sorry, Gordo. You showed great bravery, and thanks to you, no one was hurt. The entire camp is very pleased with you."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Davis. I don't deserve to hear all this. Others helped out to."  
  
"Yeah, but from what I hear, you instituted it all. Now, the Welcome Banquet is going on right now, and if you hurry, you can still make it."  
  
Lizzie was sitting at a table by herself, nearly recovered from the hysteria of that afternoon. She heard the door open and saw Gordo walk in. He stood and looked around the mess hall. She stared at him, and realized that he was really, well, hot. She had never noticed it before now. And he had saved her that afternoon. Lizzie was surprised at her sudden attraction, then realized it had been there all along, since fourth grade. It had hidden in her mind, and now it was coming out. "Gordo, over here!" she called.  
  
Gordo saw her and walked over. "Hi, Lizzie," he said as he sat down. "What have I missed?"  
  
"Nothing except a boring welcome to camp speech. The food hasn't even been served."  
  
Just then the cooks came out with food.  
  
"Burgers! Curly fries!" Gordo exclaimed.  
  
Lizzie smiled at his sudden happiness. "Gordo, you'll never change."  
  
"Oh, hurry up!" Gordo hissed. "I'm hungry!"  
  
To his surprise, the cooks came to their table first. "Tell us when you have enough fries," they instructed, and began spooning fries out. After about two platefuls, Gordo said he had enough.  
  
Lizzie laughed. "You know, the rest of the camp has to eat too."  
  
"Oh, they've made plenty of fries! Besides, they said when I had enough!"  
  
Lizzie shook her head. "Typical."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That night, Lizzie was writing to Miranda.  
  
Dear Miranda,  
  
Well, I'm here at camp. How's Mexico? Have you seen Conchita yet?  
  
Today had major drama. Our bus fell over, and guess who was the big hero in the accident? Gordo! I know, I know. He came to camp to shoot a documentary or something. I was really surprised when I saw him, but in a way I'm glad he came.  
  
Okay, that sounded weird, but Miranda, I think I like Gordo! I'm just as shocked as you are, but today it just started somehow. I don't know if it's gratitude because he saved me and everyone else, or if I really do like him.  
  
My cabin is okay. I have the luck of being in the same cabin with Kate, but the other girls are nice. Their names are Mindy, Sandra, Amy, Jackie, Beth, and Maddie. Our counselor is named Annie. She's a lot of fun. Tomorrow is the first full day, and everyone is real excited.  
  
Your best friend,  
  
Lizzie  
  
P.S. WRITE BACK!  
  
Lizzie folded up the letter and put it away. She'd send it the next morning. 


	3. Confusion

Thanks to all who reviewed! I like getting your comments and suggestions!  
  
Lizzie walked into the cafeteria, feeling exhausted. After finishing her letter the night before, she hadn't been able to fall asleep. She had been too busy thinking about Gordo. She found it strange that after all this time when she had thought she had liked Ethan; it had really been Gordo. Lizzie wasn't sure what to do or say. She hoped Miranda would respond to her letter quickly and have some advice in it.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie! Come sit over here!" Gordo and Mindy called.  
  
Lizzie ran over, relieved to see them. "Hey, you guys!" she said, as she slid into a seat next to Gordo.  
  
"Yeah, so Mindy, you were saying?" Gordo said.  
  
"Well, about Kate, I think she's a total ditz. Cheerleading is so preppy and demeaning to girls."  
  
"Really? I figured you'd be a cheerleader, what with the fact that you're in so many other sports."  
  
"No way! Cheerleading is so stupid! I think it's below me and every other girl on this planet."  
  
'Wow,' Lizzie thought, 'she and Gordo have really gotten to know each other.'  
  
Mindy was a pretty girl, with shoulder-length blond hair and blue- green eyes. You could tell that she was very popular at her school. Mindy was also very athletic, and the cabin hoped she could help them in any games or contests that summer.  
  
Lizzie suddenly felt a chill come over her. What if Gordo fell for Mindy? Or what if Mindy fell for Gordo? They'd start going out, and then… 'STOP IT!' she mentally scolded herself.  
  
"LIZZIE MCGUIRE, PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT OF THE BUILDING. YOUR PARENTS ARE ON THE PHONE."  
  
Lizzie groaned, and she heard the whole camp begin to laugh at her.  
  
"Lizzie, better go talk to Mommy!" Kate taunted.  
  
"Yo, Lizzie! Tell Matt I say hi! I love that little guy!" Ethan said.  
  
Lizzie ran and got to the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Lizzie! Oh thank god, I've been so worried! I heard about the bus, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mom. It was no big deal."  
  
"I heard Gordo was a big hero! Is this true?"  
  
"Yes, Mom. It honestly is no big deal! Can I go now?"  
  
"Lizzie, what's wrong?"  
  
"You embarrassed me in front of the whole camp, that's what!" That wasn't Lizzie's only concern. Right now Mindy and Gordo could be falling for each other, and she had to do everything in her power to prevent that. "Bye, Mom." Lizzie hung up, and ran away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Two days later, the mail was delivered, and in it, a letter from Miranda.  
  
"Wow, that was fast," Lizzie said, as she ripped the letter open.  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
Hi! Mexico is so hot! I had forgotten how hot it is here! Conchita is being a real witch, acting all prissy and stuff. She constantly reminds me that it's her party, and that I'm younger. Honestly, I get so sick of her sometimes! She even has a boyfriend, which really disgusts me. The worst part is, he's hot! If he was ugly, it'd be okay, but how does a witch like Conchita get a hot guy, and I have no one? Oh well, I guess some things I'll never know.  
  
Camp sounds real exciting so far. Gordo's there, eh? Your summer should be far more exciting then mine. You like him? Or at least you think you do? Wow! Lizzie, you have to tell him, and then maybe you'll start going out! That would be so awesome!  
  
Sorry you have to be in the same cabin with Kate. The other girls sound really nice though. Is she hogging Ethan? Wait, why'd I even ask? I bet they were making out on the bus to camp.  
  
Well, that's all for now. Write back, Lizzie!  
  
Your mejor amiga,  
  
Miranda  
  
P.S. Love the Spanish?  
  
Lizzie sighed. Miranda had not given her the advice she needed right now. Lizzie couldn't tell Gordo, out of fear that he didn't like her back. Gordo couldn't like her, he probably liked Mindy. The way they had talked the other day, and Lizzie had seen them go for a walk together the night before. No, there was no way she could tell Gordo. No way at all.  
  
REVIEW! 


	4. Confrontation

Once again, thanks to all my reviewers! Your reviews are greatly appreciated. So at the end of this chapter, please review again!  
  
Lizzie had made up her mind. She was going to go talk to Mindy about what was between her and Gordo. Lizzie waited for the perfect time, and the time had come. The whole cabin except for herself and Mindy had left for lunch. Right now, Mindy was putting her blond hair in a ponytail, and Lizzie decided she had to talk to her.  
  
'Here goes nothing…'  
  
"Mindy? Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Mindy looked up at Lizzie; the ponytail falling out in the process. "Sure. What's up, Lizzie?"  
  
"Why don't you finish your hair first? Then we can talk." 'NO! Don't chicken out McGuire!'  
  
"Um, okay. I'll be done really soon."  
  
After another minute, Mindy was all done. "So, Lizzie, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, uh, we might be late for lunch, so why don't we start walking to the mess hall?"  
  
Mindy looked perplexed. "Alright, I guess."  
  
Lizzie was beginning to get scared. She knew she had to do this, but she was terrified of what the answer might be. What if Mindy did like Gordo? The summer could be ruined. What if they were secretly going out? Lizzie felt herself panicking.  
  
"Lizzie, is this about Gordo?"  
  
Lizzie turned. "N-no, whatever gave you that idea, Mindy?"  
  
"Well, I've noticed the way you look at him sometimes. I remember you were just watching him and not paying attention to yourself yesterday. It just seemed like you liked him or something."  
  
"Do you like him?" Lizzie quickly turned the conversation around.  
  
"Is that what this is about? You think Gordo and I like each other?" Mindy began laughing.  
  
"It's not funny! Tell me the truth!"  
  
"Oh, I get it! You're jealous! No, Lizzie, Gordo and I don't like each other. We're just friends. Besides, I have a boyfriend of my own waiting for me at home."  
  
"Oh, okay," Lizzie said, feeling very relieved.  
  
"So you like Gordo?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You do. You're blushing. Don't deny liking someone Lizzie, it makes it even more obvious that you like them. You know, Gordo would be very interested in hearing that one."  
  
"You can't tell him!"  
  
"Oh, you want to tell him yourself. Okay."  
  
"I'm not going to tell him at all!"  
  
"What? You have to tell him, Lizzie. I really think not telling him is a mistake."  
  
"I can't tell him Mindy. If I did, our friendship might end for good. I don't want my friendship to end with Gordo. I've known him all my life."  
  
"Lizzie, just tell him. You guys can stay friends, or maybe you'll become more than that."  
  
"You sound like Miranda now."  
  
"Is she your best friend?"  
  
"Yeah. She was supposed to come to camp, but she had to go to Mexico for her cousin."  
  
"Let me guess, she hates her cousin."  
  
"More than anything! Miranda really wanted to come to camp, and then Conchita insisted Miranda be at her party. Miranda knows Conchita did that just to be mean."  
  
"This Kate girl, is she Ethan's girlfriend or something?"  
  
"No. She acts like it, and Ethan just goes along with it. Ethan isn't very smart, but he's very popular."  
  
"I can see why," Mindy laughed. "He's hot! If he had brains, I might even consider breaking up with my boyfriend at home and trying to get Ethan to go out with me. No, Ethan isn't worth it. He's going to be a cashier at Jewel someday, and Kate is probably going to be his wife. They'll have about ten kids, and Kate will have had her first one at sixteen or something. People like them, it's always easy to see where they're going to end up."  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie agreed.  
  
"Come on," Mindy said, "that's the lunch bell! We better hurry or else there won't be any food left for us to eat!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dear Miranda,  
  
Eww, Conchita has a hot boyfriend? What is it with this world? Bite her for me sometime. Hehehe.  
  
Well, Mindy says I should tell Gordo I like him too. I can't Miranda! We might never be friends again if I was to tell him! No, best keep it a secret; our friendship will stay safe. Kate's been hogging Ethan; he's always her partner for everything! Swim buddies, they eat next to each other, at campfire they sit next to each other and share a marshmallow stick, it's disgusting!  
  
How much longer till the awful party for Conchita? Maybe after that she'll be less of a pain. Take lots of pictures for me! I want to hear more about Mexico in your next letter!  
  
Your BFF,  
  
Lizzie  
  
Lizzie folded up the letter. It was almost time for swimming. She was sitting in her bunk, wearing her blue one-piece swimsuit. Today was the first day of the swimming tests. Each cabin would race the other cabins to see who was fastest.  
  
"Okay, girls! Time to head out!" Annie called.  
  
Everyone ran to the door, trying to be the first one out. Lizzie threw her letter down, and thought it landed on the bunk. She was so excited she didn't care where it landed. Lizzie was in such a hurry she didn't see someone in a pink bikini pick it up…  
  
REVIEW! If I get five reviews, I'll post a new chapter! 


	5. Swim Race Begins

Thanks to my reviewers! Oh, and Carissa, Lyra is a name I got from His Dark Materials by Phillip Pullman to answer your question. To those of you who want to know who picked up the letter, Hehehe, your questions will be answered soon!  
  
Lizzie followed her cabin mates to the lake. She was nervous about the swim test. She didn't want to mess up in front of the whole camp! Kate was in the back of the line, smirking and bragging about what a great swimmer she was. Kate seemed to have extra bounce in her step today, but Lizzie had no idea why.  
  
"Who's going to win today, girls?" Annie hollered.  
  
"WE ARE!"  
  
"I wonder if Ethan will be watching me," Kate said. "He asked me specially to be one of his swim buddies, but I told him that I couldn't, because we had to work with our cabins. He was so disappointed."  
  
Mindy made a face at Lizzie, who began laughing. Sandra turned and saw the two laughing, and she grinned herself. Sandra was from Mindy's neighborhood, and the two were best friends. Sandra was very short. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. Sandra was also very athletic, but not as much as Mindy.  
  
Amy turned from the front of the line. She had whitish-blond hair, and blue eyes. She always wore her hair in a bun on the top of her head. She knew the laughter was because of Kate. All the girls in the cabin hated Kate.  
  
Maddie turned, her long dark hair swishing behind her. "Ditz attack?"  
  
The girls nodded, laughter sounding all the way to the lake.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gordo stood at the edge of the dock, feeling anxious for the test. It was simple, according to his counselor. With your cabin mates in a canoe behind you, dive into the water, swim to the island in the middle of the lake, turn around and swim back. It was also tiring, and that's why the record contest was so important.  
  
"Yo, Gordon! I bet you rock at swimming too!"  
  
Gordo frowned. Ethan was such an idiot sometimes. Gordon? His name was Gordo, wouldn't he ever get it right?  
  
"Here come the ladies!" Ethan said.  
  
Gordo turned, and saw Cabin Three walking toward the lake. He noticed Mindy's blond ponytail, and realized it was Lizzie's cabin. He felt a little sick in his stomach. He noticed Lizzie toward the back of the line, wearing a blue swimsuit. Her blond hair was up in a ponytail. He then noticed Kate at the back of the line with a smirk on her face. 'What's got her so happy?'  
  
Lizzie saw Gordo standing by Ethan Craft. Gordo was wearing a pair of dark blue swim trunks, and Lizzie felt like she could stare at him all day. She felt Mindy elbow her.  
  
"Don't make it so obvious! If you don't want him to know, don't look at him like that! Act natural!"  
  
"Right. Thanks, Mindy."  
  
"Hey, I do what I can."  
  
Lizzie grinned.  
  
"Alright, Cabin three, hurry it up! We're still waiting on Cabins one and four!"  
  
Lizzie sat down next to Mindy and Amy on the dock. Jackie and Beth were kicking water at each other farther down the dock. Jackie and Beth were identical twins, each with red hair and green eyes. The two girls were inseparable, always doing everything together. It was scary, they could even finish each other's sentences.  
  
"Okay, here comes Cabin two!"  
  
Cabin two was the second boy's cabin. The boys in Cabin two were the older ones. Cabin four contained the older girls in the camp.  
  
"Here's Cabin four! Okay, we can start now! You all know the rules, correct?"  
  
"YES!" the camp shouted.  
  
"Okay, well, let's have Cabin four start this year!"  
  
A tall girl with auburn hair stood up to start. Her friends all sat down in a little canoe next to the dock.  
  
"Ready, set, go!"  
  
She dove in, swimming as fast as she could for the island. Lizzie watched excitedly. She hoped she'd do great in the swim race.  
  
"Gordo, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kate asked.  
  
Gordo looked as confused as Lizzie felt. "Okay, Kate. What?"  
  
"I mean, alone. As in private."  
  
"Alright, I suppose."  
  
Kate flipped her blond hair behind her and walked off, Gordo following. Lizzie glanced at Mindy. "What's up with that?"  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say the ditz is going to go make out with Gordo, but she's dating that Ethan guy. The really stupid one. Ha, the stupid ones go together!" Amy laughed.  
  
"Yeah…" Lizzie said.  
  
"Don't worry, Liz. It's okay. You know Gordo can't stand Kate!"  
  
"I know, Mindy."  
  
'It's just I can't help worrying.'  
  
REVIEW! 


	6. Swim Race Ends

Thanks again to my reviewers!  
  
Lizzie felt fear travel through her system as she watched the area where Kate had led Gordo away. Lizzie paid no attention whatsoever to the race; every scrap of attention she possessed was focused on that area. Lizzie continued to pray that Gordo would return soon.  
  
"Well, that's all for Cabin 4! They had an overall combined time of 30 minutes and 27 seconds. Next up, Cabin 2!"  
  
"Wow, we're going to have to work to beat their time," Mindy said, frowning. "We can do it though, right Lizzie?" Mindy turned and looked at her friend, who was gazing off at a dirt path longingly. "Lizzie?" Mindy began to wave her hand in front of Lizzie's face. "Lizzie? Earth to Lizzie!" Mindy sighed. "Lizzie McGuire has left the building."  
  
"What's wrong, Mindy is Lizzie sick?" Jackie and Beth asked at the same time. They looked at each other and began laughing.  
  
"Uncanny," Amy whispered to Mindy.  
  
"No! Lizzie is fine, she just didn't get enough sleep!" Mindy answered quickly.  
  
"Oh!" Jackie said.  
  
"Ok!" Beth finished for her.  
  
"I swear those two are psychic or something!" Amy whispered as Jackie and Beth went back to talking.  
  
"Yeah. It's scary."  
  
"What's scary?" Sandra questioned as she sat down. She was yanking her short hair into a pink bathing cap. "It'll make me swim faster," she explained noticing the questioning looks about her cap.  
  
"Ok. Well, we were saying Jackie and Beth's abilities are scary. You know how they can finish sentences and stuff."  
  
"Yeah, it is pretty freaky. What do you think Lizzie?"  
  
Sandra turned and saw Lizzie staring off into space. "Lizzie? What's up with her? Is she dead or something?"  
  
"Um, no!" Mindy said. "She just didn't get enough sleep last night, and you know how you get all trancy when that happens!"  
  
"Oh. Well, she better snap out of it soon. Maybe some water will help." Sandra bent down to scoop up some water to throw at Lizzie, when Mindy stopped her.  
  
"She wouldn't like that much. Don't do it."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Geez, Gordo and Kate have been gone for fifteen minutes now! What the heck are they doing?" Amy asked.  
  
"I dunno," Mindy replied, feeling slightly nervous for Lizzie's sake.  
  
"I bet they are making out!" Amy laughed. Her theory was soon proved wrong because Gordo came walking down the dirt path a second later. He had a confused look on his face. If you looked really hard, you could almost detect happiness in his face also.  
  
Lizzie sat up straighter, and her face brightened up. "Well, when is our race?"  
  
"In a few minutes, after these guys race."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Ok, Cabin 2! Your time was 27 minutes and 55 seconds. Well, now that both the older cabins for the girls and boys divisions have raced, let's go to the younger cabins. Cabin 3, you're up!"  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'll go," Sandra volunteered.  
  
The girls climbed in a canoe, and Sandra stood on the deck, waiting for the race to start. The whistle sounded, and she dove in. Sandra paddled as fast as she could toward the island, and the girls canoed behind her. Sandra cut through the water like a fish, and her time was fairly good.  
  
Mindy was next, and she also had a good time. The twins, Maddie, and Amy also had good times. If Kate and Lizzie scored well, they'd beat Cabin 4. Kate was next.  
  
Kate hesitated when the whistle was blown. "What are you waiting for stupid?" Maddie yelled.  
  
"I can't get my hair wet!"  
  
Mindy groaned and threatened to come shove Kate in if she didn't move it. Kate slowly eased herself into the water, and swam slowly to the island, struggling not to get her hair wet. She made it with a bad time.  
  
Lizzie was last. She had to beat the new camp record of the auburn haired girl for Cabin 3 to win. The whistle blew, and Lizzie dove in, swimming her hardest. When she finished, she felt so tired. She felt as if her heart and lungs would burst she had swam so hard.  
  
"I believe we have a new camp record! Yes! 2 minutes and 10 seconds! Congratulations Cabin 3, you win the girl's division!"  
  
Everyone began screaming and mobbing Lizzie. She laughed, knowing she had won the race for her cabin.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was late. Cabin 3 had partied at the Mess hall till late, and now they were returning. Lizzie realized she needed to go mail her letter. She felt around for it on her bunk. It wasn't there! She looked around on the floor, but it was nowhere! Lizzie began panicking. "Mindy, have you seen the letter I wrote today?"  
  
"No, Lizzie. I haven't, sorry."  
  
Lizzie suddenly heard a laugh from the other side of the cabin. She saw Kate standing on the floor, in her pink cheerleading shirt and a pair of denim shorts, holding the letter! Lizzie shrieked.  
  
"Looking for this, Lizzie?"  
  
"Give that back!"  
  
"Sure, Lizzie. I have no use for it anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I showed the letter to a certain someone."  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"I did. I showed the letter to our friend David."  
  
No one but Lizzie and Kate understood this last sentence.  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"I'm popular, and it's my job to disgrace the lesser mortals of our grade."  
  
Lizzie wanted to start crying.  
  
"How could you, you ditzy freak!"  
  
Lizzie saw Sandra sitting up, looking murderous. The whole cabin hated Kate, but after today, their hatred was growing worse.  
  
"We hate you, Kate, and now what you did is enough! Get out of our cabin!"  
  
Mindy was glaring at Kate so hard that Lizzie could feel the hatred across the room.  
  
"Yeah, you loser! Get lost!" Beth and Jackie snapped.  
  
"Get away from us, jerk!" Maddie hissed.  
  
"Get out, Kate!" the chant began.  
  
Kate laughed at them. Finally, Lizzie grew angry. She slapped Kate right across the face. Kate looked so shocked at this. She slowly turned, and walked out of the cabin.  
  
"Yea!" everyone cheered.  
  
Lizzie was suddenly a hero again, and the drama of Gordo seeing the letter was soon forgotten. 


	7. Crime and Punishment

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter!  
  
The girls were partying and laughing.  
  
"Ding dong, Kate is gone, evil evil Kate is gone!" Maddie sang.  
  
"Maddie, that makes no sense!"  
  
"So? It's true! She's gone!"  
  
"No one is happier then me!" Lizzie shouted. Lizzie had been passing out candy for the last few minutes.  
  
"Ok, ok. Girls, what is going on here! Where is Kate? Why aren't you asleep? What's with the candy?"  
  
Everyone froze. Annie had returned.  
  
"Um, hiya Annie!" Sandra said.  
  
"I see we decided to have a party while Annie was out and about. Just clean up the mess girls. Where is Kate anyway?"  
  
"She's in the bathroom!" Amy hissed.  
  
"Really? Ok. Well, I'm going to bed now girls, so goodnight. Just clean this up for now." Annie turned and went into her small room attached to the cabin. When the girls could hear Annie's snores, they began to whisper again.  
  
"Good one, Amy."  
  
"Thanks. What are we going to do tomorrow morning?"  
  
"I don't know. We have to tell I guess."  
  
"Well, I'm exhausted. Goodnight."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Lizzie woke up surprised. There had been no morning song. That could only mean one thing, and that wasn't good…  
  
"Cabin 3, please report to the Camp office immediately! That is all!"  
  
The girls looked at each other in fear.  
  
"Hello girls. My name is Mrs. Makay. I'm the one you hear announcing everything. I am the head of this camp. I would like to discuss some things with you. Please sit down," Mrs. Makay said, gesturing to the many chairs in front of her desk.  
  
The girls sat down.  
  
"Now, last night, one of the counselors was walking around, patrolling the grounds. He discovered a camper lying on the ground crying. Her name was Kate, and she was from Cabin 3. Now, why was Kate not in her cabin? When we asked her, she said, 'My cabin mates kicked me out'. Girls, that is terrible! Then this morning, I found out that you lied to your counselor about it! What do you have to say for yourselves?"  
  
Everyone began talking at once.  
  
"-she brought it on to herself-"  
  
"-she stole Lizzie's letter and showed it to people-"  
  
"-Kate is so mean! She's so conceited-"  
  
"-she insulted us-"  
  
"-she deserved it-"  
  
"QUIET! I will decide who deserves what in this camp. I think that what you did to Kate was uncalled for. Your sentence is this, you will apologize to Kate, and you will do various chores for a week. Understood?"  
  
"She isn't moving back in with us?"  
  
"No. She is going to stay with Cabin 4 from now on. Now, I hope you have learned your lesson. Go have breakfast."  
  
The girls stormed out of her office.  
  
"I can't believe that! Doesn't she know what Kate is like? Kate deserved exactly what she got!"  
  
"I know! Apologize! Yeah right! I refuse to apologize to her!"  
  
When they reached the mess hall, Kate stood up and walked over to them. "I would like to hear my apology now."  
  
"Apologize to you! You're kidding me!" Mindy laughed.  
  
"Now, or else I'll get your sentence increased."  
  
"We refuse to apologize Kate. We'll never say sorry to you," Lizzie snapped, and she and her cabin stormed away.  
  
"Hello? Um, hi campers! I just wanted to say, this Friday there is going to be a dance!"  
  
Everyone began cheering, but no one noticed the evil grin on Kate's face.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ugh, dishes! I hate dishes! I could have stayed home and done dishes!" Amy complained.  
  
"Yeah, well, at least we're not scrubbing toilets!" Sandra reminded her.  
  
"Any more plates?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Right here!" Jackie and Beth yelled as they came through the double doors.  
  
"OW!" Mindy screamed. "I just burned my hand on the stove!"  
  
"Quick, Mindy. Run it under cold water!" Amy yelled.  
  
Mindy ran to the sink and turned the cold water on.  
  
"It doesn't get much worse than this does it?" Sandra asked.  
  
"Let's think about the dance!" Lizzie suggested. She kept imagining herself dancing with Gordo. That was the main thing that kept her working hard.  
  
"Good idea, Lizzie!" Amy said.  
  
"I'm going to wear my green blouse and black skirt," Jackie said.  
  
The room froze. Jackie had said something without Beth. Shocking.  
  
"That's my blouse, Jackie! Anyway, I'm wearing it!"  
  
"It's my skirt. Let me use the blouse. You can wear something else."  
  
"No, Jackie!"  
  
"Come on, Beth! You can wear my white blouse with your yellow skirt. Please? Besides, the blouse looks better on me!"  
  
"It looks the same on us! We're identical!"  
  
The two began laughing.  
  
"Well, I haven't decided what I'm wearing," Lizzie said.  
  
"We'll help you pick it out, Lizzie. You need to look extra good for him!" Mindy told her.  
  
"Him? Who's that? Oh, I get it! Gordo!" Sandra laughed.  
  
"Lizzie, when we're done with you he'll pass out he'll be so shocked."  
  
"Whatever! Just so he can dance with me!"  
  
The girls all laughed, and they didn't notice Mrs. Makay walk in.  
  
"What's going on? Why aren't you working? Why is your hand under the sink, Miss Kirby?"  
  
"I burned it," Mindy replied.  
  
"Oh my. Get to the Infirmary now! Hurry up! Go!"  
  
Mindy turned and ran off.  
  
"Girls, I am disappointed in you."  
  
"We're sorry. We were taking a break! We were going to start working again, honest!" Maddie apologized.  
  
"Not this! I mean about Kate."  
  
"What about her now?"  
  
"You refused to apologize! That was mean, girls. I'm sorry to do this, but I'm afraid you cannot attend the dance now because of your actions. I'm very sorry. I wish I didn't have to do that, but you girls really went over the line. Now get back to work."  
  
Everyone was too stunned to say anything for a few minutes. They began working again, not thinking about what had just happened.  
  
"Hey, guys," Mindy said, when she saw everyone walk into the cabin. "They bandaged me up." She waved a bandaged hand in the air.  
  
"No dance," Lizzie whimpered.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"That old witch Makay told us we can't go to the dance."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We didn't tell Kate sorry."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes. It's true."  
  
"I can't believe that!"  
  
Lizzie was at the point of crying. Her summer was now ruined. She felt tears beginning to well up.  
  
"Oh no! Don't cry, Lizzie! It's okay!"  
  
"Great, Kate got us good."  
  
"Shh, Lizzie, don't cry!"  
  
Lizzie had begun sobbing. "It's all my fault! If I hadn't hit Kate, she wouldn't have left, and we wouldn't be in this situation! I never should have written that letter!"  
  
"Lizzie, it isn't your fault!"  
  
But Lizzie refused to listen, she only knew that now she couldn't dance with Gordo. 


	8. Convincing Mrs. Makay

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! You guys are awesome for reviewing!  
  
Lizzie noticed something white on the ground. She bent over and picked it up. It was the letter. Lizzie's first impulse was to rip it up, but she decided to send it to Miranda anyway. She then wrote another quick letter and put it in the envelope with this one.  
  
Gordo was pacing around his cabin, feeling nervous. The dance was the perfect chance, but fear was taking over him. He wanted to skip the dance so he could avoid Lizzie. Either that, or get sick on Friday.  
  
"Gordon, man, stop pacing! You're like, gonna wear a hole in our floor. That'd be dangerous, you could like fall to China. Wait, that'd be cool actually."  
  
"Ethan, shut up!" Mark, another boy in the cabin yelled. Mark had blond hair and blue eyes. The girls all thought he'd make a good match for Mindy.  
  
"Hey, guys! Guess what I heard?" Tom shouted. He had just run into their cabin.  
  
"What?" everyone asked.  
  
"Cabin 3 can't go to the dance anymore!"  
  
"You're kidding!" Gordo said.  
  
The whole cabin turned and stared at Gordo. Gordo realized he had surprised them.  
  
"No, Gordo. They refused to apologize to Kate or something, you know, the hot one?"  
  
Gordo wanted to puke at that thought. Kate, hot? Nasty! "She's not that hot."  
  
"Oh come on, Gordo! She is stacked!"  
  
"She's mean. I'd know, she goes to my school."  
  
"Who cares? She's hot, and I hope she'll go out with me!"  
  
"Why would you want to go out with her?"  
  
"She's hot, and she's not a little girl still like all the others in that cabin. They're all still clinging to their mommies' rules."  
  
"That's a stupid reason to go out with her."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Whatever," Gordo said, deciding to go for a walk. After a few minutes, he bumped into someone.  
  
"OW!" the person screamed.  
  
"Sorry about that," Gordo apologized, helping the person up. He noticed her blond hair glint in the moonlight. "Lizzie?"  
  
"GORDO?"  
  
"What are you doing out this late?"  
  
"Nothing!" Lizzie replied, sounding nervous. She quickly hid the letter behind her back. "What are you doing out?"  
  
"I was going for a walk! What are you hiding?"  
  
"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything! Listen Gordo, I gotta go now. Bye!"  
  
Gordo watched her run away.  
  
'That was close!' Lizzie thought as she ran off. Of all the people to bump into, why'd it have to be Gordo? Lizzie wished it could have been anyone else, even KATE!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, the girls decided to ask Mrs. Makay if their no dance punishment was lifted. They decided to have Mindy do it.  
  
"Wait, maybe we should have Sandra. She's the youngest, and she looks young for her age. Mrs. Makay might be nicer," Maddie suggested.  
  
"No. Mindy is hurt right now. She'll do fine," Sandra replied.  
  
Mindy walked into the office slowly, as if she was in great pain. "Hello, Mrs. Makay," she mumbled, in a voice filled with pain. The girls tried their hardest not to start laughing.  
  
"Mindy? What's wrong?"  
  
"This hand of mine, ohhh! The pain! It hurts so much! The only comforting thing is the fact that we have the dance. Ahhhhh, OWWW!"  
  
"Mindy, I'm sorry, but there won't be a dance for your cabin."  
  
"What? NO! OWWW!" Mindy shrieked, clutching her hand.  
  
"Mindy? Are you hurt? Miss Kirby?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH! THE PAIN!" Mindy screamed, as she pretended to pass out. She fell on the floor, writhing in agony.  
  
"Mindy? Mindy?"  
  
"Please, Mrs. Makay! Let us go! OWW! MY HAND! PLEASE LET US!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mindy. That is your punishment."  
  
"AHHH! OWWWW! PAIN! MY HAND! IT HURTS!"  
  
"Mindy, I'm sorry. Now, come on. Get up. Your hand can't be that horrible."  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Miss Kirby, I demand this stops! Your hand cannot hurt that badly. Stand up, and get out of my office. For this performance I should add more chores to your sentence! Get up!"  
  
Mindy stood up, knowing she was defeated.  
  
"Goodbye, Miss Kirby."  
  
"It was good acting, Mindy," Sandra said.  
  
"Yeah!" Amy laughed. "Ow, my hand! That was great."  
  
"Well, we're still not going to the dance!"  
  
"Mindy, we can get back at Kate somehow for this one," Maddie said.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"I still wish we could go to the dance," Lizzie whispered, but no one heard her. 


	9. Friday

Thanks to my reviewers! Please review!  
  
Friday morning had come. Lizzie woke up nearly in tears, knowing what she was going to miss that night. The other girls noticed and began trying their hardest to cheer her up.  
  
"Hey, Liz, look on the bright side! The dance is probably going to be stupid anyway!" Maddie said.  
  
This only made Lizzie start crying. Mindy climbed up into Lizzie's bunk and put her arm around Lizzie's shoulders. "Lizzie, it's okay. We're going to make sure everything turns out fine."  
  
"NO! It's ruined! I'm not going to get to dance with Gordo! It isn't fine, and it will never be fine! You can't do anything to help!"  
  
"Lizzie," Mindy started.  
  
"NO!" Lizzie screamed, jumped down from her bunk, and dashed out the cabin door. The girls watched her run away.  
  
"Should we follow her?" Sandra asked.  
  
"No," Mindy answered, "she needs some time alone. We'd just make things worse for her. She needs to think everything out and not be bothered. Not one of us can follow her! Not one!"  
  
"Okay, Mindy. We got it. We'll leave her alone. We should be planning our fun surprise anyway," Amy whispered, a large grin on her face.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gordo was picking at his food. He couldn't eat very well.  
  
"Yo, Gordon! Eat some food! You need energy to dance with all the ladies!" Ethan said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, Ethan."  
  
Gordo wasn't even sure if he was going to the dance. It seemed somewhat pointless to go, since Lizzie wouldn't be there… No. Gordo was going and that was final. He'd go and have a good time.  
  
"Okay, campers! Everyone out! The counselors need to get the mess hall ready!"  
  
"Ethan! Oh, Ethan! Aren't you excited about the dance?"  
  
Gordo noticed the wicked witch of camp, Kate, had appeared. She was wearing a pink halter-top and a pair of short shorts. Gordo hated Kate with a passion now, considering what she had done to Lizzie.  
  
Kate tossed her long blond hair behind her shoulder. "I'm going to be there, Ethan. I'll save a dance for you. I'll be wearing my graduation dress you remember it, right? I'm wearing it specially for you." She turned and walked off.  
  
Gordo sighed unhappily and went back to his cabin.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lizzie was sobbing. She was sitting in a clump of trees where she hoped no one would find her. Her night was ruined. Her one chance to dance with Gordo, gone forever. Now that they were entering high school, there was no chance with him anymore. Lizzie let out another loud sob. In the distance she could hear music. 'The dance must have started. Stupid Kate! It's not fair that she ruined it for me!'  
  
A leaf slowly fell off a tree. It landed on Lizzie's head. She took it off her head and examined it. It was still green, but Lizzie noticed the edges had begun to turn brown. "Summer is nearly over," she whispered. "Soon I'll be going home, and seeing Miranda. School will start, then Gordo will probably meet some great girl, and I'll have no chance."  
  
Lizzie sighed sadly, and began sobbing again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Did you two get the scissors?" Mindy asked the twins. The two nodded, identical evil grins on their faces. Their red hair gleamed in the moonlight, and they handed her the scissors.  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work, Mindy?" Maddie asked.  
  
"I'm positive! I've done this before. It's going to work like a charm. She'll never know what hit her!"  
  
"Maddie, Mindy was the brain of all our schemes at school," Sandra explained.  
  
Amy laughed. "I can't wait to see the look on her face when she figures it out!"  
  
"That's the best part!" Mindy whispered, the evil grin on her face spreading wider and wider. "It makes all the effort and worry worth it to see the look on their face when it's all over!"  
  
REVIEW! Here's a preview of the next chapter:  
  
The dance goes on.  
  
Cabin 3 with Mindy as their leader gets revenge on a certain someone. (hehe)  
  
You'll also find out what happens with Lizzie and Gordo!  
  
Miranda bites her cousin! 


	10. Confessions, Revenge, and the End

Thanks to my reviewers! Please review!  
  
The dance was raging. Everyone was having a great time, well, except for one person. Gordo had stood by the food table the whole time, pretending to be very hungry. He was so unhappy, watching everyone else dance and have an awesome time. He noticed Kate clinging to Ethan like the plague. She was wearing a super-tight dress. It was pink, and there was basically nothing in the back of the dress. The whole thing was held up by two little spaghetti straps. Gordo grinned to himself knowing how ugly it was. Gordo saw Kate and Ethan walking outside. He shook his head, knowing what was in store for them both in a few years.  
  
"Ready?" Sandra whispered to Mindy. She nodded.  
  
"Oh, Ethan, this is so much fun!" Kate laughed. She was backed up against the edge of the deck. There was a small rail to prevent anyone from falling over.  
  
"Stop talking. You're so hot tonight Kate. Let's just make out instead!"  
  
Mindy made a face, but knew it was time to act. She motioned to be lifted up. Maddie and Amy put their hands out, and lifted her up. It was like a cheerleader mount. She put her hands out to balance, and when she was okay, she grinned. Mindy took the scissors and put them up close to Kate's hair. She began to snip away. The blond hair fell to the ground. Once Kate's hair looked gruesome enough, Mindy stopped cutting. She was onto her next mission. She carefully picked up one of Kate's straps. Kate was clueless to what was going on. She was concentrating too much on Ethan. Mindy snipped one strap, then cut the other. She motioned to be lowered down and fast! Maddie and Amy let her down just as Kate's dress fell off.  
  
The shriek pierced the night. Kate was screaming over her dress. She picked up the dress and pulled it on, clutching it to make sure it didn't fall off. She hadn't even noticed her hair yet.  
  
Sandra snapped a picture of Kate from below the deck.  
  
Kate turned to run off, when Ethan said something that made the trick even greater.  
  
"Kate, when did you like, get a hair cut? Whoever did it did a bad job."  
  
Sandra snapped a picture of this scene too. Kate turned and ran off crying.  
  
"Mission accomplished!" Mindy laughed, and the girls collapsed to the ground in relief.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
Lizzie wiped her eyes and looked up. It was GORDO! She gasped and sprang to her feet. "H-hi Gordo. Why aren't you at the dance?"  
  
"It was boring."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Lizzie, about the letter-"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Gordo! I didn't mean for you to find out that way! It was a total accident! I was going to tell you, honest-"  
  
Gordo held a finger to her lips to silence her. "No. I like you too, Lizzie. The whole reason I came to camp was to be with you, not to shoot any old documentary." Gordo then leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
Lizzie was in shock. Her head was spinning from all that was happening. Gordo liked her! He liked her! David Gordon liked her!  
  
Gordo pulled back from the kiss after a few seconds. He smiled at Lizzie, who looked like she was in a dream state. Gordo's life was now perfect. He leaned forward and started kissing Lizzie again when…  
  
"OW OW!"  
  
The two broke apart as fast as possible. Laughter sounded all around them.  
  
"WAY TO GO, LIZZIE!"  
  
"OW OW!"  
  
The ow ow had to be Mindy. She was the only one who shouted that most of the time. Gordo felt embarrassed that his moment with Lizzie had been witnessed by Cabin 3.  
  
"Two great things have happened tonight! Lizzie and Gordo are together, and the wicked witch has been given her revenge!" Amy yelled.  
  
"Revenge?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah! We cut Kate's hair and dress!" Maddie exclaimed.  
  
"Actually, I cut it," Mindy interrupted. "I chopped off her hair; now it looks awful! I took her little straps and cut those too, so her dress fell off."  
  
"When? How did she not notice?"  
  
"She was uh, busy," Mindy replied. The girls giggled. "She and Ethan were making out, so she wasn't paying much attention to what was happening."  
  
Everyone laughed. "Kate got hers!"  
  
"Ding, dong, the witch is dead!"  
  
"We got her good!"  
  
"Kate won't bug us anymore. She's going to seriously regret what she did."  
  
"HAHA! No more stupid Kate!"  
  
"That's the best part! She won't annoy us! NO MORE KATE!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dear Miranda,  
  
Oh, what an awesome day yesterday was! We had to miss the dance, but who cares? I had the best time anyway!  
  
First things first. GORDO AND I ARE GOING OUT! AHH! I am so happy! He likes me, Miranda! He told me in the forest, and then he kissed me! It was soooo wonderful! We're going to go out on a date tonight! I haven't been this happy in such a long time! I practically woke up singing this morning. All the girls are happy for me too, especially Mindy. She's turned out to be a really good friend this summer.  
  
Next, we got KATE! Well, actually, the cabin did. I was off crying while they did this. She was out on the deck with Ethan, and they cut her hair and her dress! You should see it! It's hilarious! The best part is, it's ruined for the school year! HAHAHAHA. She got what she deserved. I'm sending you one of the pictures. Sandra took them on her automatic camera. You know, the ones with the pictures that pop out right away? Well, we made copies of it, so you can have one. The look on her face is classic. Can you say blackmail?  
  
How's Mexico? Has Conchita had her party yet?  
  
Your BFF,  
  
Lizzie  
  
"Lizzie! Gordo's here!" Maddie shouted.  
  
Lizzie got up and went to the door amid the teases of her cabin mates. She opened the door slowly, and then grinned.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hi," Lizzie replied.  
  
"You two have fun!" Sandra laughed.  
  
"Remember to BREATHE!" Mindy teased.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked away as fast as possible.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Liz, do your lips hurt?" Mindy asked the next morning.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, you know, you and Gordo did so much kissing last night, I was wondering if that had hurt your lips." She then yanked out a picture of Lizzie and Gordo making out.  
  
Lizzie couldn't speak. "You-you spied on us!"  
  
Mindy grinned. "No, I just got you a souvenir of your wonderful time last night. Lizzie, don't get mad. We wanted you to be able to remember it. I was walking to the mess hall for some food when I saw you two. I had the camera, and well, I couldn't resist. I'm sorry."  
  
"Just don't do it again!"  
  
At lunch Lizzie and Gordo sat together, listening to the teasing and trying to ignore it.  
  
"Lizzie, what are you eating?" Maddie asked.  
  
"She's having a new protocol, a condiment called Gordo fries!" Mindy teased.  
  
"Hey, have you guys read those Left Behind books?" Amy asked. "They're really good."  
  
"Oh!" Sandra said, "are those the books with the boy and girl, Lizzie and Gordo, that fall in love?"  
  
The table snickered.  
  
"Anybody read the autobiography of David Gordon?" Maddie laughed. "It has a whole chapter with one word. Lizzie!"  
  
"You guys are so immature!" Lizzie snapped.  
  
The table responded by laughing. "I think we're embarrassing them!" Jackie and Beth said, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Yeah, we shouldn't be so mean," Mindy said.  
  
"Good," Lizzie said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
On the last day of camp, a letter from Miranda finally arrived. It almost seemed like a waste of a letter, considering Lizzie was going to see her in few hours. Lizzie opened it anyway and began to read.  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
Sorry I haven't written sooner, I've been grounded.  
  
'Grounded? Hmmm…'  
  
I'll explain why soon. I am so happy for you and Gordo! It's great! You two are going out!  
  
I loved the revenge on Kate. The look on her face was great. I haven't been that amused in a long time. Tell Mindy she rocks!  
  
Conchita's party was quite an experience. All day long she had been bragging about how she was OLDER than me, and it was HER party. I was so sick of her. She kept prancing around like she was some sort of queen or something. I finally insulted her, I was so sick of it.  
  
"Bite me!" Conchita replied, waving her hand in my face.  
  
So I did. I bit Conchita. You should have heard her scream! It was at the party and everything! Everyone saw, even her boyfriend. Man, he is hot! I bit her so hard she started bleeding. She was crying and screaming about me, and they took her inside and bandaged her up. She even got blood on her dress, she was throwing such a fit. Hehe.  
  
My parents grounded me they were so mad. That's why I haven't written. They forbade me from outside contact. Letters from you in other words. I can't wait to see you!  
  
LYLAS,  
  
Miranda  
  
Lizzie smiled at the letter.  
  
"Lizzie! The bus is leaving!" Maddie yelled.  
  
"Okay!" Lizzie said. She grabbed her bag and started to walk away. She slowly turned and looked about the cabin once more, than ran off. The summer had taught her one thing. Many things can happen at camp.  
  
REVIEW! That's all! Did you guys like it? Should I write a sequel? 


End file.
